Ojamajo Doremi Pretty Cure
Ojamajo Doremi is a fanfiction series based off the anime Ojamajo Doremi. It’s motifs are witches, music, flowers, sweets and crafts. In the English Dub, It’s called Magical DoRemi Pretty Cure and in Glitter Force it’s called Glitter Force Musical Witches Characters Pretty Cures Doremi Harukaze/Cure Tone (Dorie Goodwyn in the English Dub) Doremi is the main protagonist and leader of the group. Doremi is a childish and simple-minded girl, often regarded as "troublesome" by others. At times she can be selfish and highly immature, and she is easy to provoke much to their amusement. She can also be pushy and lazy, and she's known for her clumsiness. She is Cure Tone, The Ojamajo of Melodies and her theme color is pink. Hazuki Fujiwara/Cure Wisdom (Reanne Griffith in the English Dub) Hazuki is Doremi‘s best friend and the second ojamajo found. Hazuki was known as being overly delicate and shy, and she kept to herself, unable to raise her voice or say anything to upset others. She is sheltered and innocent-minded, and due to frequent attention from her parents she lacked the proper confidence to stand up for herself and be honest with her feelings. She is Cure Wisdom, The Ojamajo of Wisdom and her theme color is orange. Aiko Senoo/Cure Powerful (Mirabelle Haywood in the English Dub) Aiko is a girl from Osaka who transfers at the beginning of the series. Aiko is a sporty and bold, passionate young girl. She can come off as rough around the edges as a result, and due to her comedic nature, she may sometimes sound rude without trying to be. She isn't good when it comes to learning but she is always up for a brand new challenge. Although she is very humble, she possesses a natural talent and isn't shown having too much trouble doing things, causing others to rely on her for help or advice. She is Cure Powerful, The Ojamajo of prowess and her theme color is blue. Pop Harukaze/Cure Joyful (Caitlyn Goodwyn in the English Dub) Pop is one of the Sixth Rangers of the group, and is Doremi's younger sister. She usually hangs out with Onpu and Momoko. Pop often observes Doremi and makes fun of her lack of success, sure she would be destined to fail because of her clumsiness and poor lack of focus. Pop is admired by peers and older figures due to her responsible nature. She is Cure Joyful, The Ojamajo of Happiness and her theme color is red. Onpu Segawa/Cure Show (Ellie Craft in the English Dub) Onpu is one of the Sixth Rangers of the group. She usually hangs out with Pop and Momoko. Onpu is kind and comes off as playful and friendly, with her natural cuteness usually being enough to distract others or cause them to let their guard down. She is well-liked and dedicated to her career, and very smart. She is normally mature and calm-minded, but she can be flustered or confused with unusual behavior, and she is known for being blunt when it comes to her opinions or whenever she has to tell someone something they might not understand. She is Cure Show, The Ojamajo of Concerts and her theme color is purple. Momoko Asuka/Cure Tart (Anna Meyers in the English Dub) Momoko is one of the Sixth Rangers of the group. She usually hangs out with Pop and Onpu. Momoko spent most of her life in the US and without magical assistance, she speaks only English for most of the series, Initially, Momoko was presented as a withdrawn and shy girl, mainly due to the language barrier and being unable to understand the others without the use of magic assistance. She struggled to adjust to the change the move brought upon her, but as she got to know the girls it became more apparent that she's actually a bit like Doremi. She is Cure Tart, The Ojamajo of Sweets and her theme color is yellow. Mascots Dodo: Doremi's partner. Rere: Hazuki's partner. Mimi: Aiko's partner. Fafa: Pop's partner. Roro: Onpu's partner. Nini: Momoko's partner. Toto: Hana's partner. Hana-chan/Hana Makihatayama/Cure Petal (Flora/Flora Grayson in the English Dub) Hana is a baby witch born from a Blue Rose in the Queen’s Garden when Onpu joined the team. Hana is a bright child brimming with curiosity, She often greets people with Chiisu. Hana is innocently selfish and rude at times. She only has good intentions for the most part, but due to being so little she usually doesn't know any better when it comes to figuring out how to solve problems. Her human alias is Hana Makihatayama. She is Cure Petal, The Ojamajo of Spring and her theme color is white. Items Taps This is the transformation items for the cures, They are also used to summon their pollons Pollons Pollons are what the cures use for all their attacks. They are powered by Magic Spheres or Magic Seeds. Magic Spheres Magic Spheres are used to power the Pollons. They can be bought for earth items in the Witch World. They are upgraded to Magic Seeds in the second half of the season. Bad Cards These are cards the wizards sent out to the world. When combined with a object, it becomes a Bad Item which cause misfortune when used. They can be released from the object with Magical Stage. Locations Songs Ojamajo Carnival! Ojamajo Doremi Pretty Cure (Opening 1 sung by the voice actresses of the first three cures) Ojamajo Carnival! Ojamajo Doremi Pretty Cure +4 (Opening 2 sung by the voice actresses of the cures) Trivia See Also Transformations Attacks Glitter Force Musical Witches Category:Series Category:Based off Anime